L'amour rend imparfait
by katana 00
Summary: Un résumé ? Euh, pas faisable sans tout révéler ! ... Un contrat court toujours et Duo doit l'honorer. Ca vous va ? Pour fêter les vacances d'été, rien de moins qu'une nouvelle suite à mes fics ! Oui, encore ! ... Vous connaissez la procédure habituelle : lire les 5 autres avant celle-ci. ... Merci de me dire ce que vous en pensez, allongés au soleil près de la mer...


**Disclamer**** :**_ C'est les soldes ! Et pour le prix d'un GBoy j'ai réussi à acheter les 5 ! Ca y est ! Ils sont à moi ! Et tout ce qu'il y a de plus légal ! … Comment ça c'est juste leurs portraits sur des t-shirts ? Ouais et alors ? … Quelle bande de rabat-joie vous faite, je vous jure ! … Mais m'en fout car au moins je les ai sur mon corps moi ! ^^_

.

.

**Note :**_ Merci à ma plus fidèle revieweuse, Blues-moon, toujours au rendez-vous malgré mes coups d'état, et j'adore ça (oui je suis accroc aux reviews, c'est mon petit bonheur de pauvre fanficteuse…. En veux des tonnes !)._

_Et un merci tout particulier aux deux courageuses(eux ?) anonymes (vous voyez que c'est pas si terrible ! et je mords même pas ! ^^)._

.

**Note² :**_ Ce chapitre clôture la seconde trilogie (et l'histoire !) sur la relation entre Heero, militaire tenace, et Duo, assassin têtu. … Au passage,_ _dois-je me répéter ? Oui ? Ok ! __Lire « La mort que j'aime », « L'illusoire perfection », « Dans une autre vie éventuellement », « La promesse de bonheur d'un couple parfait » et « Une mise à mort contractuelle »__ avant de vous attaquer à cette ultime partie ! Bon courage ! ^^¨_

.

.

.

**« ****L'amour (rend) imparfait.**** »**

.

.

.

Un sourire d'apparat aux lèvres, Duo avançait, indolemment, sur la butte maritime déserte. Longeant, sinueusement, les côtes de Sank, le petit chemin offrait une vue splendide par beau temps. Or, en cette fin d'après-midi de février, le crachin hivernal rendait l'atmosphère humide. Désagréable et maussade. La Nature revêtait un caractère mélancolique. Funèbre presque. Et, tout aussi rageur et démonté paradoxalement. Le spectacle était puissant. Véhément. Le ressac de l'océan, déchainé, était particulièrement assourdissant. Violent assurément. Renvoyant les lointains déchets sous-marins en un capharnaüm digne des plus menaçantes tempêtes sur les criques en contrebas. Les immenses vagues sombres léchaient méchamment les rochers des falaises abruptes dessinant les frontières côtières. Le temps semblait en symbiose avec son âme prétendument calme. Tout allait se jouer maintenant. Il en était persuadé. Convaincu dans ses entrailles. Son rictus s'estompa légèrement.

Une semaine déjà qu'il était parti tel un voleur de chez Heero. En catimini, en bon couard, poltron, froussard qu'il était devenu ! Ignominieusement, il lui avait fait un adieu unilatéral. Sans aucune concertation, il avait décrété que le jeu était terminé, lors de cette « presque ultime » rencontre. L'ombre dans la douche n'en savait rien, elle. Officiellement, ils se reverraient sous peu. L' « informel contrat » le stipulait. Et un engagement, même verbal, ne se rompe pas, n'est-ce pas ? Un homme digne ne lâche pas, si misérablement, par peur, sa parole, non ? Plus il y pensait et plus il se dégoûtait. Il ne se reconnaissait nullement. Il devenait comme ce vaurien qui ne respecte rien. Pareil à ce connard qui n'a aucune parole. Un véritable enfoiré en somme ! Présentement, il ruinait tous ses efforts. Tous ceux fournis au long de sa jeune vie. Bravant le moindre obstacle dans son enfance, il était devenu un homme élégant. Fier, avec des principes forts, inébranlables. Certes particuliers, voire discutables souvent, mais respectables d'un certain point de vue. Et tout ça pourquoi ? Pour finir en parfait salaud ? Quelle misère !

Oui, une semaine sans aucune nouvelle ! Rien d'étonnant d'ailleurs, dans la mesure où il n'avait pas échangé son numéro de téléphone. Heero avait, à moult reprises, cherché à le soudoyer, mais il avait résisté sans peine. Quel assassin donnerait si aisément son numéro ? Ces propres clients l'ignoraient puisque G faisait office d'intermédiaire. Et c'était parfait ainsi ! Bien évidemment, il n'était pas, non plus, entré en contact avec le militaire de son propre chef. Aucune chance avec la honte qui le rongeait ! Comme entre chaque « échéance », c'était silence radio. Si les premières fois, il n'avait eu aucun problème avec son attitude, cette fois il en allait autrement. Le malaise s'insinuait en lui. Toujours plus profondément au fil des heures s'écoulant. Il était perdu. Trop d'émotion, en si peu de temps, l'affolait autant, si ce n'est plus, que le pire des contrats. Il était tiraillé. Ecartelé. Déchiré littéralement entre son cœur et sa raison. Et ce n'était pas le moment ! Sa foutue conscience professionnelle ne le laissait pas respirer. Il avait un travail urgent à exécuter. Maintenant. Cependant, y parviendrait-il dans son état d'esprit actuel ? Il avait de sérieux et sévères doutes. Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait au début, plus la date buttoir approchait et plus il redoutait la fin.

Le contrat de ce jour allait être terrible. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il soupçonnait de ne pas en sortir indemne. Il n'était plus sûr de rien. Envolée au loin sa belle assurance. Sa confiance à toute épreuve ! Sa prestance de Shinigami était une illusion lointaine. Une semaine qu'il repoussait l'exécution de cet engagement. Jamais il n'avait agit ainsi. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, il ne pouvait reculer. Plus d'échappatoire ! Le commanditaire s'impatientait. Il devait agir. Sans quoi sa réputation serait à jamais entachée. Anéantie. Dans ce milieu, la perte de toute crédibilité ruinait irrémédiablement une carrière. Et ça, il ne pouvait le tolérer ni se le permettre. Ce métier était toute sa vie. Il ne se résumait qu'à ces tueries. Certes des massacres stylés, ou fantasques parfois, mais des carnages tout de même. Qui lui apportaient respect et fierté.

Oubliant ses tempes taraudées de trop grandes réflexions, il approchait désormais, furtivement, des remparts de la salle des congrès. Dernière qui surplombait majestueusement et magnifiquement l'océan de part son architecture néoclassique. Digne des plus beaux monuments de l'Europe ancienne ! Dans ce merveilleux cadre idyllique, et luxurieux à souhait, allait se tenir la conférence de Monsieur Quatre Raberba Winner. Fils unique de l'un des plus grands magnats d'Arabie Saoudite. Le sujet porterait sur l'économie solidaire. Ironique au vu des lieux ! Le point d'orgue de cette parade somptueuse et décadente, selon Duo, serait la présence d'un invité d'honneur de prestige : Mademoiselle Réléna Darlian Peacecraft. Diplomate, bourgeoise, de son état. A croire que seuls les « riches » réfléchissaient à ces considérations !

- « _Décidément, ceux-là ne se quittent jamais !_ _… Un véritable jeu d'enfant pour quiconque voudrait attenter à leurs vies._» songea-t-il, vaguement amusé, en contemplant l'affiche du séminaire.

Loin de ses tourments, le professionnel reprenait les rênes. Son esprit et son corps étaient à nouveau sous son contrôle. A son grand soulagement. Il pouvait à présent confirmer les paramètres extérieurs, étudiés dans son studio la veille. Aucun repérage n'ayant pu être fait plus tôt. En effet, le symposium, initialement prévu dans l'un des grands Hôtels de Sank, avait du être déprogrammé pour cause d'incendie. Bouleversant ainsi à la dernière minute ses plans. Toutefois, le Shinigami n'était pas homme à se laisser distraire par un si petit détail. Sa réactivité était un don précieux en pareille situation. Et il en usait allègrement. Paisiblement, il analysait les sorties potentielles pour sa fuite. Estimait l'importance probable du dispositif de sécurité. Ce forum réunirait nombre de personnalités, comme à chaque prestigieux évènement, et par conséquent un beau parterre armé en prime ! Il sourit en se remémorant alors le contrat des « pourparlers inter-coloniaux sur l'instauration d'un équilibre mondiale équitable ». Celui-là même où il avait du intervenir. Son premier échec public ! La faute en revenant, gracieusement, au trop grand professionnalisme et à la perspicacité infaillible de Heero Yuy ! Lui, une fois de plus. Cet homme était la cause de bien des maux. Autant professionnellement qu'émotionnellement parlant. Il le tourmentait décidément trop à son goût. Sans conteste, il était une gêne. De celle qui vous pourrisse la vie jusqu'au bout. L'éradiquer ? Ce serait une solution. … Néanmoins, elle ne résoudrait pas tout. Il le sentait.

-_ « Alea jacta est ! … Advienne que pourra !_ » se moqua-t-il mentalement, pénétrant dans l'enceinte.

.

* * *

o O o

* * *

.

Heero avait perdu son merveilleux sourire depuis ce matin-là. Cette fameuse aurore où il s'était retrouvé seul en sortant de la douche. Oui, celle qui avait suivi cette féérique nuit. Celle durant laquelle un espoir était né d'une simple accolade. Etreinte initiée par Duo lui-même. Certes inconsciemment, mais qu'importe les détails. Le résultat était là. C'est tout ce qui comptait. L'espace d'une seconde, la Mort parût « apprivoisée ». Il avait senti son amant troublé et tranquille à la fois. Confiant au point de se laisser aller si délicieusement entre ses bras. De négliger toute défense vitale contre son corps.

Toujours est-il qu'une longue semaine était déjà écoulée. Et toujours pas de nouvelles ! Heero avait donc littéralement perdu sa joie de vivre. Car il avait espéré quelque chose à la suite de cet échange. Quelque chose qui n'était pas intervenu. Et qu'il désespérait qui se produise. Alors oui, il avait perdu le sourire ! En avait-il jamais eu ? Pas en public évidemment. Pour les autres, il demeurait le même. Imperturbable et glacial. Or, en privé, c'était autre chose. Depuis des mois, il ne déchantait pas lorsqu'approchait la date fatidique. Celle du « duel » Soldat parfait contre Shinigami. Son cœur était à la fête. Il devenait timoré, rêveur, impatient. Franchement Duo le métamorphosait. Certes, il se trouvait ridicule, mais il s'en foutait sacrément. Royalement. Il lâchait prise et ça lui faisait un putain de bien !

- « _L'amour rend imparfait._ » convint-il amèrement, stationnant son puissant et sombre Hummer H3 dans le garage souterrain de l'«Imperial Ambassador ». Précisément où se tiendrait le colloque de son ami Quatre.

Bien qu'il fût chagriné par l'absence de contact avec l'assassin, il n'en avait pas pour autant omis le rendez-vous fixé par son ancien compagnon d'arme. Même si l'idée lui avait traversé l'esprit ! En vérité, le gaillard qu'il était redoutait les amicales retrouvailles avec l'humanitaire pacifiste. Non pas du fait qu'ils pourraient débattre de leurs divergences sur le sujet abordé, manque de temps vu que « Monsieur » Winner serait sur scène en tête d'affiche ! Mais, plutôt à cause que ce dernier pouvait, d'une part, se montrer très persuasif pour vous soutirer des informations personnelles, et ça il n'avait aucune envie d'en parler mais d'autre part, et c'est là que le bât blesse !, il serait accompagné de l'insupportable diplomate : Réléna Darlian Peacecraft. Cette « odieuse et répugnante » femme, selon ses critères « yuyesques », serait de la fête. Devoir la supporter durant toute la soirée était tout bonnement inimaginable ! Il aurait préféré être pendu par les orteils avec des frelons asiatiques lui bouffant le corps. C'est tout dire ! Malheureusement, son fantasme était fortement improbable et il allait devoir se la coltiner durant pas moins de trois longues et interminables heures. Quelle idée saugrenue de soutenir l'entrepreneur philanthrope, politicien à ses heures perdues ! Il s'en mordait les doigts.

Toutefois, il avait un moment de répit. La dame n'arriverait qu'à l'ouverture du congrès vers 20h00. Ce qui lui laissait deux bonnes heures de paix. Il en profita pour saluer son ex collègue et lui proposer ses services.

- « **Heero !** » l'accueillit chaleureusement le blond, continuant de diriger d'un œil avisé la balance effectuée dans l'auditorium.

En politicien expérimenté, il aimait que les choses soient faites dans les règles de l'art. Et le son étant essentiel à la réussite d'un congrès, il couvait méticuleusement des yeux les techniciens tout en discutant avec son ami.

- « **Bel endroit. … Trop ouvert à certains points stratégiques.** » nota le japonais en lui tendant une main assurée et ferme.

Professionnel dans le sang, Heero n'avait put résister à son conditionnement militaire. Aussi n'avait-il pu s'empêcher de faire le tour de l'installation. Histoire de repérer les points faibles. Quatre ne mélangeant jamais les affaires avec la vie privée, il lui avait formellement interdit de venir en tant que soldat. Dès lors, il avait refusé toute aide de son ami.

- « **Le plaisir de te voir est également partagé !** » sourit audacieusement l'arabe.

« **Toujours l'œil vif, acéré. Jamais, tu ne perds l'occasion d'être efficace.** » enchaina-t-il, installant le pupitre au centre de l'estrade.

- « **Besoin d'aide ?** »

- « **Non, ça va. J'aime bien m'investir. Pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai une équipe si réduite ?** »

- « **Parce que tu payes mal.** » souffla l'asiatique narquoisement, détaillant le reste de la salle.

Quatre resta scotché par la réponse, et le ton employé. Tout comme cette fois à l'hôpital militaire. Après l'affect, Heero testait l'humour ! Là ça commençait sérieusement à intriguer le blond.

- « **Ton coup au cœur t'a chamboulé sacrément !** » ne put s'empêcher le politicien déconcerté par la nonchalance dont son ami faisait preuve.

- « **Hn ?** » l'interrogea le métis n'ayant pas entendu la remarque.

- « **Rien ! … Peux-tu accueillir Réléna s'il te plait ?** »

- « **Quatre …** » maugréa le japonais d'une mine réfractaire.

- « **Je sais : elle t'insupporte ! Mais fait cet effort. … Et puis, tu m'as proposé de m'aider ! » **esquissa l'arabe sûr de son coup.

**- « Aide que tu as refusé ! » **décocha, naturellement, du tac au tac le militaire.

**- « Heero ! … Je ne peux quitter l'auditorium tant que la balance n'est pas au point. … S'il te plaît !** »

- « **Hn.** » concéda-t-il de mauvaise humeur. Se dirigeant quand même vers l'entrée. Il avait espérer avoir plus de répit qu'un minuscule quart d'heure.

- « **Merci mon ami !** » lança le maître de cérémonie, levant les yeux au plafond pour voir si les lumières étaient convenablement harnachées et disposées le long des rampes.

Là, il vit une ombre se mouvoir. Intrigué, il fixa plus intensément son regard sur la coursive métallique. C'est l'instant que les machinistes choisirent pour allumer les énormes spots. Les lumières l'aveuglaient. Il ne voyait absolument rien. Pourtant, il était persuadé d'avoir aperçu un détail. Il fit appel à sa mémoire. Il lui sembla alors entrevoir une longue natte distinctive se faufiler derrière les projecteurs. Aussitôt, il songea à l'assassin rencontré à l'hôpital militaire de Sank. Plus d'une année passée et il ne l'avait pas oublié. Comment aurait-il pu d'ailleurs ? Ce mystérieux jeune homme, certes attirant, était le déclencheur de l'évolution de l'imperturbable et « génétiquement modifié » : Heero Yuy. Un véritable miracle ! Il l'avait parfaitement assimilé. Il avait enquêté sur lui et ça n'avait pas été chose aisée de récolter quelques informations. A dire vrai, il n'avait pas grand renseignement en dehors du fait qu'il était un « assassin privé ». Pour qui était-il présent ce soir ? Lui, l'homme du jour ? Réléna, l'invitée de marque mondiale ? Aucun autre intervenant digne d'intéresser un tel tueur à part eux deux. Il en était convaincu. Qui pouvait bien être la cible ? Là était la question qui taraudait vivement l'esprit éclairé. Il était évident qu'il était en mission. Sinon il n'aurait pas agit de la sorte. Non, aucun doute possible. Pareille attitude furtive était forcément synonyme de contrat. Ni une ni deux, il lâcha l'inspection de la salle et fonça dans la direction empruntée par l'ombre fantomatique.

- « **Je t'aurais !** » siffla Quatre s'engouffrant dans le hall.

.

* * *

o O o

* * *

.

Duo avait infiltré la place sans trop de problème. Décidément, personne ne pouvait l'arrêter quand il désirait entrer quelque part. Pourtant il n'avait pas cherché particulièrement à se cacher à l'entrée. C'était un réel jeu d'enfant. Surprenant pour pareil évènement ! Surtout au vu du meneur d'hommes ! Non, vraiment la sécurité laissait véritablement à désirer. Il manquait la touche Heero Yuy ! Eh oui ! Encore lui squattant ses pensées ! Tandis qu'il déambulait dans les étages, il entendit des pas de course.

- « **Arrête-toi !** » somma une voix ferme et concise.

Se retournant promptement, il repéra l'homme blond au bout du couloir. Celui-là même qui avait interrompu sa deuxième tentative d'assassinat sur le soldat parfait. Toujours au mauvais endroit celui-là ! Ne se posant pas davantage de questions, Duo entama une course effrénée dans les escaliers de secours menant au belvédère panoramique de l'établissement. Le toit était toujours la meilleure porte de sortie dans ces cas là. Sans le vouloir, cela lui rappela la deuxième rencontre avec le japonais. Encore et toujours lui ! Bordel ! Ca devenait insupportable cette fixation. Il ne parvenait à le sortir de sa tête et c'était franchement incommodant au possible.

Parvenu sur la terrasse du bâtiment, faisant office à l'occasion d'héliport, il examina rapidement les lieux. Aucune fuite adéquate. S'échapper en sautant sur un autre toit ? Nul, la bâtisse étant isolée sur la falaise. La rixe contre son poursuivant devenait inévitable. Soit ! Un petit affrontement n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Attendant tranquillement que son chasseur le rejoigne, il analysa de plus belle les possibilités d'évasion.

- « _Sauter direct dans l'océan ? Avec pareille houle, je m'écrase à coup sûr contre les falaises. … Mauvais point. Vraiment pas bon._ » gambergea-t-il, persistant dans l'ébauche d'une fuite.

La porte menant à la plate-forme s'ouvrit brusquement. La frêle silhouette du blond apparut dans l'encadrement éclairé. Il pénétra vivement vers lui. Duo sortit sa dague, prêt à en découdre avec son adversaire. Le plan partait en vrille, mais tant pis ! Il devait assurer. Quitte à modifier les étapes dans la précipitation. Une improvisation totale ce contrat ! Heureusement que l'action avait ses faveurs, car côté adrénaline il allait être servi. Il le sentait, furieusement, dans ses tripes.

- « **Courir à la mort n'est pas courant. … Même si j'ai failli attendre.** » apostropha-t-il, amusé, sa future victime quelque peu essoufflée.

« **Tu devrais te mêler de tes affaires ! » **l'invectiva-t-il, avançant pour entamer les hostilités.

**« Voir la mort en face n'est jamais de bon augure.** » sourit-il diaboliquement.

- « **Je ne peux te … laisser agir ! … Tu ne … tueras … personne !** » affirma Quatre reprenant autant que possible sa verve, et son souffle. A regret, le manque d'entrainement quotidien de l'armée se faisait cruellement sentir. Et, les galas, arrosés copieusement de petits fours, de cocktails et bons vins, eux, se rappelaient méchamment à son corps. Il nota mentalement qu'il devrait y remédier à l'avenir.

- « **Je parviens toujours à mes fins. Si je veux tuer, tu ne m'en empêcheras pas.** » certifia l'assassin décontracté.

- « **Fatalement. … Mais je suis susceptible de te ralentir. … »**

**- « Me ralentir ? » **s'amusa le tueur, dévisageant sa nouvelle proie en petite forme.

**- « … Et, pourquoi pas te blesser pour donner plus de chances à Heero.** »

- « **Heero ?** » répéta étonné Duo. A son goût, ce dernier se remémorait un peu trop souvent à son esprit. C'était fâcheux.

- « **Il n'est pas en service, mais il fera son devoir ! Il t'empêchera de nuire ! **»

- « **Je n'en suis pas certain.** » se réjouit énigmatiquement le châtain.

- « **Je l'aiderai de mon mieux.** » garantit le blond, se tenant dignement face à son prochain agresseur.

- « **Il n'a pas besoin de ça. » **se moqua le tueur professionnel, défiant de son regard améthyste celui aigue-marine.

**« Et puis, je ne le vois pas « ton sauveur » !** » acheva-t-il, campé devant son gibier. Les rôles s'étaient inversés. De chassé, il devenait chasseur. Pure logique après tout. N'était-il pas un prédateur ?

- « _Juste le temps de mettre Réléna en sûreté. Je le sais. Il m'a vu courir vers ici._ » médita l'ancien soldat, dégainant son glock qu'il gardait toujours sur lui. Pacifiste, certes, mais pas stupide. Dans un monde où la violence règne, la prévention est la meilleure des défenses.

- « **Une lame contre un flingue ? Pas très équitable.** » souligna Duo, sentant le canon de l'arme à feux sur lui. Il épia brièvement l'engin.

« _Un glock ? Connaisseur le blondinet. Léger, compact, faible enrayage et pas moins de 18 coups. Sacré tireur !_ » spécula le Shinigami dont l'intérêt s'éveilla davantage.

- « **Vu mes lacunes, comparé à toi, j'estime que c'est juste. **» rétorqua l'arabe, fixant sans sourciller l'autre duelliste.

- « **Tu n'es pas faible.** **Mon intuition me l'assure. … Et, je ne commets jamais l'erreur de sous-estimer un adversaire.** » argumenta-t-il, lui offrant sa dague.

Agilement, il s'empara d'un cran d'arrêt, camouflé dans l'une des poches de son pantalon, et initia le baroud. Qu'il espérait de pas être d'honneur ! Quatre fut abasourdi. Estomaqué de l'assaut fulgurant, mais le para aisément. A son tour, il porta une vive estocade. En digne héritier, il était instruit au maniement des armes blanches et y excellait. Il n'était pas champion d'escrime et de sabre pala ou flissa pour rien. Evidemment, la lame était bien plus courte, pareille à celle d'un koummya, mais dans le feu de l'action il s'en conformerait. En parfait assassin, Duo esquiva promptement l'attaque. La parade fut cinglante, tailladant le costume de l'homme du jour. Les deux adversaires se dévisagèrent férocement. Etudiant, tels des félins, la défaillance de l'autre. La bagarre promettait d'être sans fin au vu de l'excellence des deux lutteurs. La nuit tombant ne faciliterait rien. Bien au contraire, elle serait le va-tout. L'atout ou le défaut désignant vainqueur et vaincu.

- « **Quatre !** » gronda la voix impassible de Heero.

Aussitôt, les duellistes stoppèrent toute hostilité. Duo, faisant face aux deux hommes, scruta successivement leurs gestes. Leurs comportements étaient antagonistes. Comme souvent d'ailleurs, à une exception prêt cependant. Présentement, Heero, le militaire, était calme tandis que Quatre, le pacifiste, était clairement belliqueux. Le danger ne viendrait sûrement pas du plus évident. L'américain le devina sans soucis.

- « **Quatre, rejoins Réléna.** » ordonna le japonais, approchant de son ancien compagnon d'infortune.

- « **Impossible ! Je dois mener cette campagne à son terme.**» tonna, insoumis, le blond. Reprenant ses marques pour la suite.

- « **Shinigami est à moi.** » trancha le soldat, assénant une technique d'atemi-waza à son ami.

Sous le coup bref, l'arabe s'évanouit, sans souffrance, en un éclair. Pour Heero, le kyûsho-jutsu était un art appliqué uniquement dans le cadre du soulagement. Or, ici, Quatre ne lui laissait pas le choix. Il savait pertinemment que ce dernier ne renoncerait nullement s'il n'intervenait pas. Qu'il s'entêterait jusqu'à la fin. Il l'avait déjà observé en transe, durant la guerre menée côte à côte. Quatre était naturellement doux, mais infernalement destructeur sous « système zéro », comme l'avait défini leur supérieur. Aussi devait-il mettre un terme à ce combat grotesque avant que le pire ne survienne.

- « **Je suis prêt.** » lança, sereinement, Heero se tournant vers son amant.

- « Je dois te tuer. » conclut Duo pointant son Beretta 99, modifié, contre la tempe du japonais. Pour lui, la lame ne suffisait pas. Il l'avait constaté amèrement. - « Je sais. » rétorqua le japonais imitant son adversaire avec son Taurus PT-1911.

Désormais, à la lueur blafarde de la Lune légèrement voilée de nuages sombres, leurs armes respectives sur le crâne de l'autre, ils se dévoraient des yeux. Se remémorant leurs partages en attendant le moment propice. L'instant où l'autre faiblirait. Nul besoin de précipitation, car nulle échappatoire possible ! Sous peu, tout serait irrémédiablement terminé. Achevé. Eradiqué. La nuit était définitivement maître du temps. Et l'un d'eux, ou les deux peut-être, n'y survivrait pas. Qui allait succomber ?

Contrairement à leur seconde rencontre, Heero ne désarma pas son poing. Il tint bon. Malgré la proximité de leurs corps intensifiant son désir, il résista à l'appel insidieux de l'envoûtant regard améthyste. La Mort l'attirait. Pourtant, il ne ferait pas la même erreur. Non ! Tout était réglé au millimètre. Il aimait sincèrement Duo, mais il devait s'affirmer. Résister, péniblement mais sûrement. Le temps s'envola. Des minutes, des heures, il ne savait plus très bien. Depuis combien de temps s'épiaient-ils ainsi ? Peu importe, en fait. Ils profitaient de l'ultime instant. Son affect naissant l'avait intimement convaincu qu'il le reverrait bientôt. Toutefois, il savait aussi que tout pouvait mal tourné. Et cela suffisait à le terrifier. Oui il était terrifié. Lui le soldat parfait. Horrifié à l'idée de perdre celui qu'il aimait.

Soudain, Duo entendit un bruissement dans la pénombre. C'était le signal ! Aussitôt, il sourit amoureusement à Heero. Le salua d'un murmure et fit feu. Sans broncher. Sans défaillir. Exécutant le contrat en bonne faucheuse. Le soldat parfait s'écroula. Promptement, il le réceptionna tendrement.

- « **A bientôt, amour imparfait.** » murmura-t-il allongeant, sur le gigantesque H de l'héliport, le corps lourd du soldat tombé au combat.

.

* * *

o O o

* * *

.

- « **C'est fini.** » déclara Duo, d'une voix froide.

Se relevant, il abaissa son arme de poing. Invitant par là-même son commanditaire à sortir de l'ombre où il se dissimulait. Et à se présenter enfin à lui.

- « **Vous me saviez là ?** » s'étonna la voix posée.

- « **Je suis un assassin. Le parfait s'il en est. … Ne pas maitriser mon environnement serait indigne de ma réputation.** **… Et la nuit ne camoufle pas tout.**» sourit-il, confiant, sentant que la présence se rapprochait.

- « **Vous êtes parfait, il est vrai. … Mais, trop prétentieux aussi.** » remarqua l'ombre, s'arrêtant derrière lui.

« **Cela pourrait vous perdre.** » le prévint-elle.

- « **Pas assez rapide !** » réprimanda Duo, se tournant vers son commanditaire.

Sans hésitation, il lui tira une balle dans le front. Du sang jaillit, pareil à une éruption volcanique. Dans un bruit sourd, le corps tomba à terre. Sans vie. La Mort avait frappé. Professionnelle et glaciale, comme de coutume. Désormais, à ses pieds gisait, maculé du sang carmin vif, le cadavre d'une femme. Il la reconnu immédiatement. Il ne l'avait croisée qu'une fois, mais ne l'avait pas oubliée. Non pas à cause de sa beauté, mais de par son caractère. Irritant. Horripilant. La dépouille portait de longs cheveux blonds. Réléna Darlian Peacecraft était son nom. Finalement, sans le vouloir, il avait rectifié l'erreur du « second » contrat ruiné.

- « **Une diplomate schizophrène au pouvoir, bravo la Terre !** » toisa l'assassin sans plus d'égard.

Il desserra la fine main et se saisit du pistolet semi-automatique, abandonné par le blond. La demoiselle avait-elle cru pouvoir l'approcher et le tuer si facilement ? Quelle pauvre folle ! Sans autre considération, il abandonna le corps inerte. Pour lui, ce n'était qu'un déchet sans aucune importance. Une ordure de la pire espèce. D'autant plus qu'elle l'avait engagé, lui, pour tuer celui dont elle se pâmait d'amour, selon ses dires télévisuels. Ironique non ? Quelle femme amoureuse, saine d'esprit, agirait de la sorte ? Écœuré, il se dirigea vers Heero. Le brun était auréolé du liquide vermillon. Il s'agenouilla. Sourit paisiblement.

- « **It's ok. Stand up !** » ordonna-t-il, lui octroyant un léger coup à l'épaule.

Le brun ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Contempla « son partenaire ». Dernier qui lui tendit, gracieusement, la main pour l'aider à se relever de cette marre. De ce pastiche d'hémoglobine, gluant et fictif, qui n'aurait trompé davantage « leur » ennemi si ce dernier fut plus futé. Et prompt à vérifier la véracité de l'acte ! Fier, le japonais refusa l'aide. Préférant se débrouiller seul comme tout bon soldat macho. Sur pieds, il avisa le corps sans vie de la femme. Tout s'était déroulé à la perfection. Leur machination pour découvrir le véritable visage du commanditaire, ayant prémédité son meurtre, était un succès. La raison, par contre, demeurait obscure à son esprit. Il n'envisageait pas nettement le pourquoi de ce contrat sur sa tête de la part de la diplomate. Il ne pouvait être question du rejet qui lui avait manifesté, certes à plusieurs reprises et pas forcément avec les formes. Non ! Une si digne personne, diplomate qui plus est, ne pouvait s'abaisser pour une futilité de la sorte ! Mais que connaissait-il des tourments de l'âme humaine après tout ? Il n'était pas le mieux placé pour interpréter les actions de ses concitoyens. En y réfléchissant plus profondément, il supposa pourtant que cela avait pu la motiver. Car, avant d'être une des hautes représentantes des Institutions, elle était une femme. Une femme amoureuse éconduite. Une femme, gâtée, à qui personne n'avait jamais dit « non ». Il songea alors à son propre cas. Son expérience, limitée certes, mais ô combien probante. N'avait-il pas haï Duo, l'espace d'un instant, lorsque ce dernier lui avait meurtri le cœur ou opposé un refus à poursuivre leur relation ? L'amour aliénait-il au point de rendre les gens désespérés de la sorte ? Oui. Il en était convaincu à présent. Il l'avait expérimenté. … L'amour _rend_ imparfait. L'amour _est_ imparfait. Et c'est là le sel de la vie.

- « **Pourquoi m'avoir prévenu du contrat ?** » demanda-t-il, se souvenant de leur dixième soirée. Fameuse nuit durant laquelle Duo lui avait murmuré qu'il devait le tuer une autre fois. Et non de la manière dont ils l'avaient contracté entre eux.

- « **L'année n'est pas écoulée. Notre contrat court toujours. » **le nargua le jeune effronté.

**« Et, j'aime honorer mes contrats jusqu'au bout. Si possible. … J'ai donc opté en priorité pour « notre » tractation.**» objecta-t-il, un sourire ingénu sur le visage.

Devant cette frimousse radieuse, Heero eut l'espoir de parvenir à ses fins. Il avait si bien entretenu la petite flamme que le Shinigami ne refermait pas totalement la porte sur une relation.

- « **Je n'ai plus peur de ton cœur.** » poursuivit Duo, fixant Heero intensément.

Ce dernier comprit que l'assassin avait fait le deuil d'une crainte. Une de ces peurs enfantines sans nul doute. Oui, un de ces spectres effroyables qui vous hante sans vergogne jusqu'à vous empêcher de vivre pleinement. Qui vous poussent à vous cacher. Fuir et vous recroqueviller sur vous-même. Exit le passé ! Cette inquiétude était anéantie. Les sentiments ne l'effrayaient plus. Il était prêt à donner sa confiance.

- « **C'est un premier pas.** » le félicita le militaire d'un sourire timide. N'osant laisser éclater son espoir à l'ébauche d'une relation entre eux.

« **Au fait ! De quoi m'as-tu qualifié ?** » l'interrogea-t-il au souvenir du murmure.

- « **D'amour imparfait !** » rigola subitement le jeune homme à la tresse.

- « **D'amour ?** » répéta béatement le gradé en le stoppant dans sa progression vers le corps inanimé de Quatre.

- « **Imparfait !** » souligna amusé le tueur d'élite.

« **Je t'aime. … Je t'aime, mon ami. … Tu es mon frère d'arme.** » ajouta Duo l'air soulagé d'avoir enfin un réel ami. Un compagnon sur qui s'appuyer et avec qui partager.

A ces derniers mots, Heero eut un temps d'arrêt. Son cœur semblait avoir suspendu ses battements devant l'aveu incongru. Les premiers mots sonnaient tendrement à ses oreilles. Pourtant cette confidence était atténuée, ternie par les comparaisons. Il n'en voulait pas de ces putains d' «ami » et de « frère d'arme » ! Non non non ! Il ne voulait point de cet amour là !

- « **J'en suis heureux.** » conclu-t-il pourtant, désappointé. Singeant, difficilement, une bribe de rictus.

Conformément à son habitude, il ne voulait pas importuner « son ami ». Il ne devait pas se précipiter. Surtout ne pas lui donner une raison de s'effrayer à nouveau. Le faire fuir définitivement en lui montrant sa possessivité était hors de question ! Voilant la déception qui était la tienne, il accepta la poignée de main virile. Dernière qu'il transforma bien vite en accolade, toute aussi virile cependant. Bordel de merde ! Il avait fondé tant d'espoir, et la victoire lui échappait encore. Elle n'était pas définitive. Ca l'excédait ! Le chemin était encore pavé de moments ardus.

Impérativement, il devait positiver ! Aborder le point de vue de son ami Quatre. A défaut d'un homme amoureux, il avait gagné un ami loyal. Oui, il devait s'en persuader. Mais enfoiré que ça faisait mal ! Il ne parvenait pas à positiver totalement ! Il avait envie de crier sa frustration. De cogner Duo jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive ou qu'il comprenne enfin réellement la portée de son attachement.

- « **Baka…** » soupira Heero, épiant furtivement le geôlier de son cœur, tandis qu'il se penchait vers le blond.

Duo nettoyait son arme des éclaboussures de sang, attendant patiemment que son « nouvel ami » récupère son acolyte. Quoiqu'il ressente, Heero ne pouvait lui en vouloir. Le Shinigami l'attendrissait. Il était un enfant après tout. Oui, tout comme lui, il était un enfant découvrant à peine les sentiments. Il ne pouvait exiger de lui un total abandon, quand lui-même n'en était qu'aux balbutiements de sa vie sentimentale. Alors, il était résolu à lui laisser du temps. Du temps pour comprendre l'immensité de son amour. Ils avanceraient, ensemble, petit à petit. Sans rien précipiter. Sans rien bouleverser. A leur rythme.

.

* * *

o O o

* * *

.

Quelques semaines plus tard, les journaux télévisés et les réseaux sociaux étaient effondrés. Toutes les rédactions avaient pour unique souci la terrible nouvelle. L'information de dernière minute la plus effroyable : la paix était ruinée. Dévastée. Ravagée. Mise à mort par une énième guerre. Dernière déclarée suite à une incessante guérilla orchestrée, à coups de violentes embuscades, par une certaine Mariemaia Khushrenada. Héritière d'un homme d'influence, terrassé durant le conflit précédent, partant en croisade contre ses opposants.

Heero accueilli cette annonce comme une plaie divine. Là, où il aurait vu jadis un soulagement, ne vivant alors que pour la guerre, il voyait aujourd'hui une injuste sentence. Il était anéanti. Détruit. Comme par le passé, il allait devoir se perdre dans cette bataille. Encore et encore. Faire table raz de ses émotions fraîchement découvertes. Fouler au pied ses sentiments à peine explorés. Oublier sa déception. Remiser sa peine de cœur à une date ultérieure, voir à jamais. Enterrer son nouveau « moi ». Pourquoi l'univers se déchainait-il ainsi ?

Duo eut tôt fait de l'achever. En effet, le jeune téméraire, friand d'adrénaline et d'expériences extrêmes, s'était mis en tête de s'engager aux côtés de son « nouvel ami ». En fidèle compagnon qu'il voulait être, l'américain désirait attacher leurs destins. Cela aurait ravi le japonais en d'autres temps ! Si les conditions n'étaient pas si belliqueuses. Mettre son art à sa disposition l'honorait et le mettait à la torture tour à tour. L'épreuve était douloureuse. Tiraillé entre son devoir de soldat, en fidèle patriote, et sa passion amoureuse. S'attacher à lui pour prouver combien il était fier d'être son ami était tout autant grisant que terrorisant. Disposer de ses connaissances comme bon lui semblerait était un précieux recours. Leurs atouts réunis permettraient indubitablement d'exterminer nombre d'ennemis. Son expérience de tueur d'élite était un joker appréciable. Mais à quel prix ?

L'esprit tourmenté de Heero refusait de prime abord cette offre. Il ne voulait pas l'avoir à ses côtés. Pas de la sorte ! Il ne voulait pas le voir risquer sa vie. Car quoi qu'il en dise, malgré la galère de sa situation affective, Duo restait le trésor le plus inestimable à ses yeux. Or, dans un coin de sa tête, un fol espoir vivotait inlassablement. Etre aux côtés de Duo lui permettrait, qui sait, de finaliser son projet ! Il savait qu'il se faisait du mal à ne pas y renoncer. Mais il était têtu et patient. Et par fierté et honneur, il ne pouvait dignement pas renoncer à « sa » mission ! Aussi fit-il preuve d'une défaillance supplémentaire devant « sa douce Mort ».

.

Sur le champ de bataille, Heero fut, dès lors, épaulé sans concession par son indomptable et imprévisible Duo. Maniant toujours avec un sourire mortel et une dextérité d'enfer ses armes les plus invraisemblables.

Un soutien inconditionnel lui fit, également, offert par Quatre. Son cher ami, stratège réfractaire aux confrontations et autres discordes, rempila toutefois dans l'armée pour restaurer la paix. Eh oui ! Pour préserver et sauvegarder la paix, il faut préparer et faire la guerre. Le pacifiste était certes idéaliste, mais tout autant réaliste. Les paroles n'étaient rien sans les actes. Il devait lutter pour la paix, de toutes les façons. Même s'il devait fouler au pied ses préceptes de diplomatie.

Leur équipe fut renforcée par Trowa Barton. Le survivant. Le miraculé. L'incroyable et improbable rescapé du Shinigami. Grâce à l'acharnement d'une assistante, particulièrement douée du Docteur J, une certaine Sally Pô, il avait eu une chance de s'en tirer. Et l'avait saisit sans remord. Cependant, il avait du batailler ferme contre la mort pour s'en sortir. Rien n'avait été facile. Chaque seconde avait été rude. Eprouvante. Malheureusement, il n'en était pas sorti totalement indemne. Son traumatisme avait engendré une perte de mémoire conséquente. Aussi devant l'endurance et la robustesse de l'homme, le Docteur J avait accordé un peu de son précieux temps pour « cloner » le soldat parfait. Le corps de Trowa était fort et avait conservé ses réflexes. Quant à sa mémoire, elle était vierge. Et donc malléable pour une réinitialisation efficace !

Seul manquait à l'appel le brave soldat Wufei Chang. Le droit et fier guerrier n'avait pas survécu à sa dernière mission. Son corps était arrivé inerte à la base. Le pronostic implacable du savant s'était avéré exact. En témoignage de sa reconnaissance envers son défunt confrère, qui l'aurait accompagné assurément, Heero emporta sur le terrain son sabre chinois Qing.

A présent, Heero, le soldat parfait, concilierait deux missions : le rétablissement de la paix et la conquête définitive du cœur de Duo.

.

.

********** Fin **********

.

.

**Note**** :**_ Eh bien ! Ouf ! Quel chapitre ! Pas trop long ? Vous avez survécu ? _

_J'ai hésité à le découper mais bon fallait trouver les bons endroits ! Et puis je tenais à faire une trilogie et pas une … Comment on dit plus que trois ? Enfin, la trilogie étant « ma » marque de fabrique (c'est l'impression que j'ai ! ^^), c'était un long chapitre ou plusieurs petits et donc une nouvelle trilogie ! … _

_Avouez quand même que je vous ai gâté pour l'ultime chapitre non ? Action, introspection, etc … I_I_

_._

**Note²**** :**_ Idadri, merci pour m'avoir poussé à poursuivre encore un peu la 1__ère__ trilogie ! _

_Sans ta curiosité de connaître « ma » fin de la fic n°3, je n'aurais pas continué (mes idées étaient couchées sur papier avant qu'on en parle, mais je ne comptais pas forcément les publier ! Ca je ne pouvais te le dire pour ne pas gâcher la surprise d'une suite potentielle.)! … Est-ce un bien ou un mal, aux lecteurs à le dire maintenant !_

_Merci aussi pour l'échange des deux pistes : un affrontement entre Duo et Quatre, et la recherche du commanditaire (surprise pour le nom de ce dernier ! Qui s'y attendait ? hi !). As-tu apprécié l'usage de tes indices ? Et es-tu satisfaite du résultat ? (Dommage que tu sois en vacances ! Va falloir que tu patientes tout l'été pour connaître cette suite ! wah trop dur ! ^^)_

_Quand bien même je suis sûre que tu fulmines pour le « grillage » de cartouches ! Eh non ! Tu n'auras pas 12 chapitres de plus ! M'en sentais pas capable à l'heure d'aujourd'hui ! Désolée ! Mais qui sait un jour peut-être ferai-je un recueil en 12 chapitres sur leurs 12 rencontres mensuelles ! ^^ … _

_Bon, je sais, je n'en fais qu'à ma tête et tu as du être surprise par certains de mes retournements mais c'est tout moi ! J'aime prendre les gens à contrepieds ! … _

_En tout cas un énorme merci pour notre échange ! C'est de la bonne interaction ! C'est pour ça que j'aime recevoir des reviews aux fics car c'est enrichissant. J'aime savoir ce que vous pensez de tels ou tels évènements. Et savoir aussi comment vous auriez plutôt vu tel autre ! Ne sommes-nous pas là pour partager après tout ? _

_.  
_

_Sur ce : Bonne route !_


End file.
